


Getaway Car

by JaneAire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAire/pseuds/JaneAire
Summary: "Make all the advancements you want," Ignis said, his voice cracking as he lead me into the hall and deposited me on the couch. "I won't be accepting them until your sober. However, I do have my doubts that you'll have any recollection of this night to begin with."Jealous Ignis + reckless reader requested from my tumblr.





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this over a year ago....I wrote it, and then totally forgot to post it. Whoops? 
> 
> Warnings for swearing and mildly controlling Ignis.

He always got like this. 

I couldn't ask him to stop--I knew he meant to look out for me, and yet-- 

"Please, if you're going to be sick, mind the leather." 

"You're an asshole," I called from my position in the backseat of the Regalia, which just so happened to be the only place Ignis could've wrestled me into. It was almost better this way, since it prevented me from seeing the passing streetlights at hyper speeds. 

"You're one to talk," Ignis drawled in his smooth tenor, almost making me drowsy, if I hadn't been so mad at him. "I told you to call me if you were going to be drinking. I don't like you out and alone inebriated, darling." 

_Darling_. Great. He was pissed. From Ignis, pet names were for two things: getting what he wanted, and reminding me how he was so much older and so much more mature. 

I really didn't have the stomach for it tonight. 

I decided to shut my eyes, blocking out the stray beams of moonlight that had been filtering on and off through the window at turns, and instead attempted to focus on the feel of the cool leather against my cheek. It didn't curb my headache in the slightest, not when the ever present purr of the Regalia pressed against my skull, but it was arguably better than the sick jolt I felt in meeting Ignis' blazing green gaze in the rearview mirror. 

"You scared me, you know," he murmured so softly, I thought I hadn't heard it. Suddenly, the car clicked off, and all the noises stopped. We must've arrived at my apartment. 

He exited the car, and walked around to open my door. I accepted his help in assisting me crawl out of the backseat--my motor skills weren't the best right now--and let myself lean against him on the way up the front steps. 

Ignis didn't fumble with the keys the way I would've, even with my nose tracing circles on the pale column of his throat. My eyes zeroed in on his adam's apple, watching it dip beneath his skin. I smiled softly. 

"Doin' okay, there, buddy?" 

"Make all the advancements you want," Ignis said, his voice cracking as he lead me into the hall and deposited me on the couch. I pouted. "I won't be accepting them until your sober. However, I do have my doubts that you'll have any recollection of this night to begin with." 

"Party pooper," I groaned, sticking out my tongue and letting myself stretch against the couch, feeling Ignis' eyes trace me as I did so. 

"You've called me a lot worse, darling," he chuckled lightly. "I'm going to fetch you some water. Please attempt to stay awake until my return."

"Mm," I called, rolling over again, a little frustrated. I was beginning to feel an uncertain amount of guilt settle in my stomach--that, or the alcohol was just beginning to kick in. 

A gloved hand on my back surprised me, urging me to sit up, handing me a bottle with my initials written neatly in sharpie at the top. 

He didn't remove his hand as I drank, and I was thankful for it. He maneuvered a flannel blanket into my lap, tucking stray strands of  hair out of my eyes and behind my ears. 

When I chanced a glance at him, he was crouched beside me, his hand still warm against my back, and his eyes watching tenderly. I couldn't help but offer an apologetic smile, prompting him to rub circles into my back. 

"You scared me," he said for the second time, tenderly taking the water from my hands to replace the empty space with his own, lacing our fingers together. "I know have no power to tell you where to go, what to do, or whose company to keep--I just ask that you keep me informed, and let me know that you are safe." 

"I'm not Noctis," I reminded him very softly. "Iggy, I'm tired of feeling like I'm your little girl. I'm your girlfriend. You can't dote on me like this just because Noctis is a big boy now. Get a hobby," I laughed. He smiled ruefully. 

"You were my hobby," he sighed honestly, but still bowed himself to kiss my open palm. "My apologies nevertheless. I understand as your boyfriend my job isn't to always protect you--I'd just like to know--" 

"That I'm safe, I've got it," I laughed, smiling tenderly at him. His lips twitched upwards, his jaw ticking with his small smile. 

"How about a compromise?" 

His eyebrows took a quick hike into his hairline. "A compromise?" 

I grinned--this was definitely his language. 

"Yes," I agreed. "I'll tell you honestly if I'm drinking, but you can't come out and get me the second you suspect I'm drunk off my ass, okay?"

He pursed his lips, his forest eyes trained somewhere around my collar bone. "That's not much of a compromise, my darling. Don't you have some friends to take? It's you being alone that I'm worried about. I understand if you don't want me--but couldn't you take Noctis or Prompto? They're your age, after all--" 

"I prefer to stick to one member of the royal retinue, thanks," I sighed, beginning to feel drowsy. Ignis offered me the water bottle again. "How about text check-ins? Or you can call?"

It was a little more than I was willing to offer, but I understood that that was the point of a compromise. Ignis pursed his lips again, furrowing his eyebrows and most likely realizing this was the farthest I was willing to go.

"Alright," he finally sighed, dropping to his knees to kiss my knuckles. "You've got a deal." 

He didn't move from his position, just let himself sink further, his mouth still pressed to my palms, his head resting against my stomach. I freed one hand to tangle it in his hair, only slightly tacky with product this late in the day. 

"I'm sorry I worried you," I whispered honestly, earning another kiss to my palms. 

"I'm sorry I acted like an ass," he amended solemnly, earning a snort from me. He swallowed thickly. "I adore you." 

I grinned, rolling over on the couch, lifting my self up as to make a small space for him. "You'll stay the night, won't you?"

He grinned tenderly, his gloved hand moving to cup my jaw. "Whatever you ask, it's yours." 

I knew he'd be gone before I woke to see Noctis off to school, and perhaps he was right, perhaps I wouldn't even remember he'd been here. Still, it was nice to know, just for a moment, I was unconditionally his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still not a huge fan of reader inserts for this fandom, but I don't hate how this one turned out. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated ♡♡♡ Have a wonderful day.


End file.
